


Any university professor who has danced with a life-sized cardboard cut-out of Jean Genet

by livrelibre



Series: After Elimination Dance (an intermission) [21]
Category: Canadian Actor RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre





	Any university professor who has danced with a life-sized cardboard cut-out of Jean Genet

After Rick had had him thrown into a freezing lake for climate change publicity, David and Rick struck up a fast friendship and an even faster flirtation. It was like they had known each other forever. They shared the same quirky sense of humor and politics and Rick hoped he looked as good and was as passionate in his seventies. They invited each other to their charity events, sent each other quick texts, followed each on Twitter, caught up whenever their paths crossed. They took to sending each other little presents. David would quote bits of the Rick Mercer Report in his interviews. Rick did the science animation and sent him a copy. Rick also sent him a lifesize cardboard cutout of Jean Genet after after David mentioned he was reading a biography about Genet’s activism as well his poems and plays. David sent him back a copy of the biography. The YouTube video he posted of himself dancing with the cutout was just a bonus.

David Suzuki (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Suzuki) and Rick Mercer (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rick_mercer); Jean Genet: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jean_Genet


End file.
